The Lost Warrior :: Verlorene Momente
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Eine Sammlung von kurzen OneShots, die sich überwiegend mit Momenten aus den Jahren zwischen den einzelnen Geschichten der Lost Warrior Saga I bis III beschäftigen wird.
1. Nicht noch einmal

**Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört ganz alleine Akira Toriyama. Ich schreibe diese FF nur aus Spaß und mache damit keinerlei Profit.**

**A/N: Ich hab schon länger darüber nachgedacht, so etwas so machen… Diese Drabbles werden hauptsächlich von Momenten in der Lost Warrior Sage (Teil I-III) handeln, die man nicht in den Geschichten findet, also hauptsächlich in der Zeit zwischen den einzelnen Geschichten. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie häufig ich updaten kann, aber da diese Drabbles ja nicht so lang sind, glaube ich, dass ich sie schreiben kann, sobald ich neue Ideen habe. Sie könnten mir helfen, etwas Unistress abzubauen ohne meine ganze Zeit einem neuen Kapitel meiner Geschichte zu widmen, was ja immer ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Aber keine Angst, ich werde die andere Geschichte nicht vergessen! Diese Drabbles könnten mich auch wieder in Schreibstimmung bringen, wenn ich dabei bin, ein neues Kapitel für TLW-AR anzufangen (so wie jetzt).**

**Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

Nicht noch einmal

_29. Dezember 2026_

Normalerweise würde man nicht erwarten, ihn in einer Bar zu finden, mit einem Glas vor sich an der Theke sitzend. Doch heute Abend hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, die Atmosphäre zu Hause würde ihn ersticken, wenn er noch länger geblieben wäre. Der unbekümmerte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war ihm immer wieder entglitten, als er sie beobachtet und darüber nachgedacht hatte, was hätte gewesen sein können.

Vor ein paar Tagen war seine Tochter, seine einzige Tochter, fast gestorben.

Schon wieder.

Er hatte für eine Weile das Haus verlassen müssen, doch gleichzeitig hatte er nicht ganz alleine sein wollen. Deshalb war er, als seine Füße ihn durch die Straßen getragen hatten und seine Augen auf der Bar gelandet waren, ohne zu zögern hineingegangen.

Der Raum war mit Rauch und dem Geruch von Alkohol gefüllt. Etwas Musik aus einem alten Lautsprecher in einer Ecke füllte die Luft und wurde fast von den redenden und trinkenden Kunden übertönt.

Hier war er nicht alleine, aber er wurde auch von niemandem gestört und mit seinen Gedanken alleine gelassen.

Er würde nie den Schauer vergessen, der ihn durchzogen hatte, als sie von diesem Messer verletzt worden war und er gezwungen gewesen war ihren scheinbar aussichtslosen Kampf gegen das Gift, das durch ihre Adern rauschte, zu beobachten.

Er würde nie vergessen, wie er sehr er weinen wollte, als er sie dort gesehen hatte, auf dem Boden, mit einem blassen Gesicht und zu schwach um wach zu bleiben. Sein Herz war beinahe stehen geblieben, als ihre Augen sich geschlossen hatten. Die Furcht davor, dass er sie verloren hatte, größer als jemals zuvor gewesen.

Und doch hatte sie es geschafft. Zum dritten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie den Tod besiegt, obwohl die Chancen wieder einmal gegen sie gewesen waren.

Das erste Mal, in ihrer ersten Schlacht, war ihr Tod vorhergesagt gewesen. Sie hatte fast aufgegeben, doch dann hatte sie ihr Schicksal in ihre eigenen Hände genommen und nicht nur Fieldner besiegt, sondern auch die Prophezeiung überlistet.

Das zweite Mal war sie fast durch Buus Hände gestorben. Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie sich gefragt, wer sie und damit auch unausweichlich ihre Leben gerettet hatte, und jetzt wussten sie es. Diejenige, die sie damals gerettet hatte, hatte sie vor ein paar Tagen fast getötet. Ihre eigene Tochter.

Sie hatte sich dem Bösen zugewendet, gegen ihre eigene Familie und noch wichtiger, gegen ihre eigene Mutter gekämpft. Das Gift hatte fast zwei Personen getötet und beide hatten überlebt, obwohl es tödlich sein sollte.

Er fragte sich, wann das Glück sie verlassen würde.

Drei Mal knapp dem Tod entkommen, drei Mal in einer Situation, in der sie sie für immer verloren hätten. Ohne eine Möglichkeit, sie ins Leben zurück zu holen. Und drei Mal war er nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, sie zu beschützen, seine einzige Tochter. Er konnte es nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen.

Während er auf den Grund seines inzwischen leeren Glases schaute, bemerkte er nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich ein großer blonder Mann auf den Hocker neben ihn setzte.

„Das übliche, Vince?", fragte der Barkeeper den Neuankömmling.

Der Mann nickte bloß und nur einen kurzen Moment später sah Goku, dass er ein Glas mit dunkler Flüssigkeit vor sich stehen hatte.

Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem eigenen Glas und seinen Sorgen zuwandte, vergaß er beinahe den anderen Mann, bis er plötzlich sprach. Seine Stimme war tief und stark, mit Überzeugung gefüllt.

„Es wird nicht noch einmal geschehen."

Er schaute erschrocken auf, als der andere Mann die Gedanken aussprach, die er erst vor wenigen Augenblicken gehabt hatte. Schwarze Augen trafen auf blaue Augen, und beide zeigten das gleiche intensive Feuer und Entschlossenheit.

Sie würden es nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen.


	2. Visionen

**A/N: Nun, hier ist noch ein One-Shot… Habt ihr euch jemals gewundert, wie Jenny ihre Visionen bekam? Nun, hier ist die Antwort!**

**

* * *

**

Visionen

_1. Juni 767_

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in der Hölle.

_Langweilig_, dachte er, als er abwesend den Übungskampf seiner Kameraden beobachtete. Das einzig Interessante, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war, war die Ankunft von diesem grünen Typen, Cell, gewesen. Er hatte das Leben, oder besser Unleben, ein bisschen interessanter gestaltet, zumindest für ein paar Tage, bevor selbst er und seine Prahlerei darüber, wie _er den_ Son Goku, wer immer das auch sein mochte, getötet hatte, alt wurde. Irgendwie war er sowieso getötet worden, also konnte dieser Son Goku nicht so stark gewesen sein.

Aber dieses langweilige Unleben fand bald ein Ende, wie er herausfand, als einer von Emna Daious Mitarbeitern, ein Oger, plötzlich hinter ihm stand und zu ihm sagte, dass der Kaioushin ihn sehen wollte. Er war überrascht, um es milde auszudrücken, aber er ließ seine Kameraden weiterkämpfen und folgte dem blauen Oger und verließ zum ersten Mal seit vierzig Jahren die Hölle.

Er konnte das Schnauben nicht unterdrücken, als er das schicke Herrenhaus vom Kaioushin betrat und durch lange Flure zu einem gleichsam schicken Raum, offensichtlich einem Büro, geführt wurde. Der Oger ließ ihn hinein und er konnte den Kaioushin hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen, der anscheinend schon auf ihn wartete.

„Willkommen Bardock", begrüßte der Kaioushin ihn, als der Oger sie alleine gelassen hatte.

„Was wollt Ihr?", knurrte Bardock, der seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und sich gerade hinstellte. Er mochte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Kaioushins nicht. Der Kaioushin plante etwas, etwas, das ihn betraf, und das mochte er sogar noch weniger. Als er den letzten Aufstand gegen Frieza angeführt hatte, hatte er sich geschworen, dass er niemals wieder der Handlanger für andere sein würde, nicht einmal in der Hölle.

„Deine Hilfe, Kooperation, einen Gefallen, wie immer du es nennen willst", sagte der Gott zu ihm, durch das unfreundliche Verhalten des Saiyajins nicht im Geringsten berührt. „Ich weiß, dass du vor deinem Tod mit Visionen gesegnet wurdest—"

„…verflucht trifft es eher", grummelte der Saiyajin, doch der Kaioushin fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Visionen über die Zukunft. Ich weiß, dass du den Untergang von deinem Heimatplaneten gesehen hast und versucht hast, ihn aufzuhalten, so vergeblich es auch war."

„Und wieder frage ich: Was wollt Ihr?" Bardock wurde langsam ungeduldig und er fing schon wieder an, sich nach dem langweiligen Leben in der Hölle zu sehen. Warum redeten diese Leute in hohen Positionen immer so um den heißen Brei herum?

„Es wird ein Mädchen geben", begann der Kaioushin endlich seine Erklärung. „Ein Mädchen mit einem großen Schicksal. Sie ist dafür bestimmt, einen schweren Kampf zu bestreiten um ihren Heimatplaneten zu retten und könnte jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen könnte."

„Und was hat das mit mir und meinen Visionen zu tun?", fragte der Saiyajin, obwohl er schon eine leise Ahnung hat, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen könnte. Und wieder mochte er das gar nicht.

„Du und deine Gabe könntet ihr mehr helfen, als du es dir vorstellen kannst", sagte der Kaioushin zu ihm. „Deine Gabe mit ihr zu teilen, es ihr zu ermöglichen die Zukunft zu sehen, könnte ihr das Leben retten. Außerdem wird es einen Bund zwischen euch formen, wenn du ihr diese Fähigkeit des Vorhersehens verleihst, damit du ihr durch Träume helfen und, wenn nötig, trainieren kannst."

„Ihr Leben retten!", spie er. „Diese Visionen sind keine _Gabe! _Diese Visionen sind ein _Fluch!_ Ihr habt Recht, ich habe meinen Planeten sterben gesehen und konnte dennoch nichts tun um es aufzuhalten! Ich habe nur gesehen, was passieren wird! Wie könnte ihr das helfen?"

Der Kaioushin betrachtete ihn ruhig, als er nicht auf den Ausbruch des Saiyajins reagierte. Weil tief im Inneren wusste der Gott, dass er Recht haben könnte. Diese Visionen könnten das Leben des Mädchens nicht retten, aber er hatte dennoch Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest die Last ihres Schicksals leichter zu ertragen ließen. Unwissenheit war schon der Untergang von vielen Kriegern gewesen, deshalb könnte es tatsächlich einen Unterschied machen, wenn auch einen kleinen, zu wissen, was die Zukunft für einen bereithielt.

„Wer ist dieses Mädchen überhaupt?", fragte Bardock schließlich, von dem Schweigen des Kaioushins ein wenig entnervt, und tatsächlich auch ein bisschen neugierig. „Sie muss eine große Kriegerin sein, wenn es ihr Schicksal ist, ihren Planeten zu beschützen."

„Sie ist keine Kriegerin, noch nicht. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, sie ist noch nicht einmal geboren. Aber sie wird eine Kriegerin werden, eines Tages. Ihre ganze Familie besteht aus Kriegern. Ihr Vater, Son Goku, war bis vor kurzem der stärkste Krieger im Universum – nun hält ihr Bruder Son Gohan diesen Titel."

Son Goku. Bardock schaute den Kaioushin mit einem überraschten Blick an. Son Goku – das war der Name von dem Krieger, den Cell getötet hatte. Und dieses Mädchen war seine Tochter? Dieses Mädchen, das noch nicht einmal… „Was meint Ihr damit, sie ist noch nicht einmal geboren? Wie könnt Ihr schon das Schicksal eines ungeborenen Kindes wissen?"

„Glaubst du an Prophezeiungen?" konterte der Kaioushin. Als Bardock schwieg, fuhr er einfach fort: „In ein paar Tagen werde ich ein Ritual durchführen um dieses Mädchen von ihrer Mutter zu trennen und sie in eine andere Dimension zu schicken, wo sie von einer anderen Frau geboren wird und irgendwann ihre Heimat retten muss. Sie wird ihre einzige Hoffnung sein."

„Eine andere Dimension", murmelte Bardock gedankenvoll. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete sie wieder. „Falls ich zustimme, das zu tun, falls ich zustimme, sie mit diesem Fluch zu belasten, was ist dabei für mich drin?"

„Freiheit, Freiheit von der Hölle. Falls deine Mission erfüllt wird, falls das Mädchen ihren Feind besiegt und ihren Planeten rettet, wird dir die Chance gegeben in den Himmel zu gehen oder zum Planeten des Dai Kaiou, um mit anderen großen Kriegern zu trainieren – unter anderem deinem Sohn.

„Meinem Sohn? Aber Radditz ist in…" Plötzlich fiel Bardock ein, dass der Kaioushin gar nicht von seinem Ältesten sprach. Er sprach von… „Kakarotto… Er ist tot?"

„Er starb vor ein paar Tagen", informierte der Kaioushin ihn einfach. „Also, was sagst du? Wirst du diesem Mädchen helfen?"

Bardock schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, als er versuchte zu verstehen, dass sein jüngster Sohn nicht nur tot war, sondern sich anscheinend auch einen Platz auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou verdient hatte. Er musste der einzige Saiyajin da oben sein. Irgendwie war das ziemlich amüsant. Aber trotzdem, obwohl Kakarotto dort war, war der Reiz für ihn nicht groß genug, um zu akzeptieren. „Meine Mannschaft, meine Partnerin und Radditz werden mit mir gehen, wenn meine Mission erfüllt ist, ansonsten werde ich darauf nicht eingehen."

Der Kaioushin dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor er schließlich nickte und seine Hand ausstreckte. „In Ordnung, ich stimme zu. Du, deine Mannschaft, deine Partnerin und Radditz, ihr werdet die Hölle verlassen dürfen und entweder in den Himmel kommen oder zum Planeten des Dai Kaiou gehen, wenn deine Mission erfüllt ist. Aber sei dir bewusst, dass es Jahre dauern könnte."

„Ich habe schon vierzig Jahre in der Hölle verbracht, deshalb glaube ich, dass ich noch mal zwanzig ertragen kann, wenn es bedeutet, dass ich irgendwann diesen schrecklichen Ort für ewig verlassen kann. Ich stimme zu, ich werde diesem Mädchen helfen", entgegnete Bardock, als er die angebotene Hand nahm und sie schüttelte. „Doch ich habe noch eine Frage. Warum ich, wenn es doch bestimmt andere Krieger mit der gleichen Fähigkeit außerhalb der Hölle gibt?"

„Weil", antwortete der Kaioushin mit einem mysteriösen und irgendwie selbstgefälligen Schimmern in seinen Augen, „bei dir und dem Mädchen das gleiche Blut in den Adern fließt. Sie ist deine Enkelin."

„Meine… Enkelin?", stotterte Bardock, sprachlos. Doch im Inneren fühlte er die Wut wachsen. Er wurde ausgetrickst, sein eigenes Blut zu verfluchen!

„Ja, und du darfst ihr nie erzählen, dass ich es war, der dich darum gebeten hat, sie mit diesem Fluch zu belasten."

Es war in diesem Moment, dass Bardock anfing, den Kaioushin zu hassen.


	3. Der Abschlussball : Teil I

**Der Abschlussball – Teil I**

_1. Juli 2002_

Es war eine Menge los im Briefs und Son Haushalt, als sich alle für die Veranstaltung fertig machten, von der einige gedacht hatten, dass sie sie an diesem Ort nie erreichen würden. Die Graduierungsfeier war vor ein paar Tagen gewesen und heute war der Tag des Abschlussballs.

Trunks hielt die Krawatte, von der seine Mutter darauf bestand, dass er sie trug, in seinen Händen, als er beobachtete, wie alle anderen wild in ihrem Wohnzimmer hin und her eilten, besonders seine Mutter, ChiChi und Videl. Sie waren alle bereits angezogen, jeder von ihnen in langen Kleidern und jeder von ihnen hübsch, aber sie waren nicht um sich selbst besorgt. Nein, sie waren um das Aussehen ihrer Männer und Söhne besorgt, die sich alle über das eine oder andere beschwerten. Sein Vater war natürlich der lauteste und grantigste von allen, doch mit ein paar gut platzierten Drohungen von seiner Mutter wurde er mehr oder weniger gefügig.

Plötzlich stand sie direkt vor ihm und entriss ihm die Krawatte, legte sie stattdessen um seinen Hals und band sie perfekt. Trunks würgte, als sie etwas zu eng wurde, und warf Goten einen warnenden Blick zu, als dieser kicherte.

Bald waren sie alle bereit aufzubrechen und stiegen in ihre Autos. Die Fahrt zum Ballsaal, den das Komitee gebucht hatte, war keine lange, deshalb standen sie schon ein paar Minuten später vor dem Gebäude und warteten darauf, dass die anderen ankamen. Während sie alle ihre eigenen Eintrittskarten hatten, hatten er und Goten mit den Mädchen vereinbart, dass sie sich am Eingang treffen würden, damit sie sich drinnen nachher nicht erst suchen mussten.

Doch Trunks wollte nicht länger warten. Er wollte sehen, was für ein Kleid Jenny tragen würde. Sie hatte ihn die letzten zwei Wochen damit geärgert, seit sie es gekauft hatte. Und ihre Freundinnen hatten die ganze Zeit mitgespielt und ihn mit ihren unzählbaren Hinweisen, Geflüster und Gekicher fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Aber er wurde bald von seiner Folter erlöst, als er das Auto von Jennys Eltern erkannte, das direkt neben ihrem Auto parkte. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen, als sich die Hintertür des Autos öffnete und _sie_ ausstieg. Sie bemerkte ihn und warf ihm ein helles Lächeln zu. Ihm stockte der Atem – sie war wunderschön, und das kam nicht nur durch das Kleid, obwohl das auch in seiner Art hinreißend war.

Es war ein crémefarbendes Kleid, das zwei breite Träger an ihren Oberarmen hatte, welche zu einem V-Ausschnitt zusammenliefen, ein korsettähnliches Oberteil und von der Taille an floss es einfach zu Boden. Sie hatte ihr Haar im einfachen Stil hochgesteckt, wobei ihr langer Pony ihr Gesicht umrahmte. Doch das atemberaubendste war ihr helles Lächeln und die funkelnden Augen, die er, dessen war er sich sicher, noch nie so hat leuchten sehen, als sie noch von ihren Träumen und ihrem Schicksal belastet wurde – nicht, dass sie damals die wahren Ausmaße ihres Schicksals kannten.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, erwiderte Trunks das Lächeln. Er ließ es überhaupt nicht davon trüben. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass diese Nacht etwas Besonderes werden würde. Jenny verdiente das nach den letzten Wochen, nein, Monaten. Von jetzt an, beginnend mit diesem Abend, würde er ihr zeigen, was es wirklich bedeutete, ohne Druck zu leben und ohne Furcht.

„Du bist heute Abend wirklich atemberaubend", erzählte Trunks ihr ehrlich, wobei sein Lächeln nicht einmal flackerte, als er ihre Hand nahm, obwohl sein Magen Purzelbäume schlug und sein Herz so hart und schnell in seiner Brust schlug wie noch niemals zuvor. Er könnte fast schwören, dass er sich an diesem Abend noch einmal in sie verliebt hatte, und das richtig.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, als eine leichte Röte in ihren Wangen aufstieg. Oh, wie sehr er es liebte, wenn sie errötete, denn solange sie noch rot wurde, wusste er, dass ihre Unschuld nicht ganz zerstört worden war. „Aber du selbst siehst auch ziemlich gut aus…"

Trunks hob eine Braue und sein Lächeln wurde durch ein spielerisches Grinsen ersetzt. „Natürlich tu ich das. Hast du das jemals bezweifelt?" Sie lachte und Trunks lächelte wieder. Sie war während der ersten paar Tage nach dem Kampf ein wenig bedrückt gewesen, obwohl sie versucht hatte, es zu verstecken. Doch mit dem Bond war es schwierig, so etwas zu verbergen, deshalb war Trunks froh, dieses Geräusch wieder zu hören, so sorglos und ehrlich. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass Shana sich schon an Goten gehängt hatte, und dass Jennys und Shanas Eltern sich schon mit seiner und Gotens Familie unterhielten. „Nun denn, sieht so aus, als seien alle da. Sollen wir reingehen?"

Nickend festigte sie den Griff um seiner Hand und zusammen waren sie die ersten ihrer Gruppe, die den fröhlich dekorierten Ballsaal betraten. Trunks war sich sicher, dass das eine der besten Nächte in seinem Leben werden würde.


	4. Der Abschlussball : Teil II

**Der Abschlussball – Teil II**

_2. Juli 2002_

Diese Nacht war dabei zu einer der schlimmsten in seinem Leben zu werden.

Trunks lehnte an der Bar mit einem sehr finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht und nahm ab und zu einen Schluck von seinem Sekt. Es war schon zwei Uhr morgens und die meisten Eltern waren schon fort – genauso wie seine, Gotens und Jennys – und der Abschlussball war noch in vollem Gange. Schüler – nein, korrigierte Trunks sich, sie waren keine Schüler mehr – saßen oder standen an der Bar, bei ihren Tischen oder waren auf der Tanzfläche. Genauso wie Goten und Shana… und Jenny.

Sein Blick senkte sich gefährlich, als der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht finsterer und finsterer wurde, je länger er sie beobachtete. Seit sie in den Ballsaal getreten waren, hatten die Gäste angefangen, sie anzustarren und zu flüstern. Die anderen Abiturienten wussten, dass sie etwas mit dem, was vor zwei Wochen mit ihrer Schule geschehen war, zu tun hatte, und er hatte schon mehr als eine Geschichte gehört, die der Wahrheit gefährlich nahe kam. Dass sie sich über Nacht mit diesem Kleid fast in eine Prinzessin verwandelt hatte, hielt sie auch nicht wirklich davon ab.

Nichtsdestotrotz stand Jenny im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit und das war nur noch verstärkt worden, als die Tanzfläche für den ersten Tanz der Abiturienten freigegeben wurde. Trunks war widerwillig zurückgetreten, als zuerst Goten und dann Gohan sie um einen Tanz gebeten hatten – sie waren immerhin ihre Brüder – doch er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er Goten angeknurrt hatte, als dieser ankam, was ihm nur einen sehr spitzen Ellenbogen in die Rippen eingebracht hatte. Er hatte danach niemanden mehr angeknurrt, obwohl sie alle tot wären, könnten Blicke töten.

Doch das konnte er ertragen, aber danach baten anderen Typen sie um einen Tanz und andere Mädchen nahmen sie für einen _kurzen_ Tratsch beiseite. Alles Leute, mit denen sie während ihrer Schulzeit nicht viel Kontakt gehabt hatte. Jedoch war Jenny zu nett um abzulehnen und sie schien die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie ausnahmsweise mal erhielt, auch zu genießen, deshalb sagte er nichts und versuchte das brüllende grüne Monster in seiner Brust zu beruhigen, das nach ihrer vollen Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Ja, er war äußerst eifersüchtig, na und?

Also wollte er halt den Kopf von dem Typen abreißen, der jetzt mit ihr tanzte – ein Typ, in den sie verknallt gewesen war. Früher. Bevor sie ihn getroffen hatte. Aber trotzdem, _er_ war ihr Freund, ihr _Partner_. _Er_ sollte mit ihr da draußen sein, nicht dieser blöde ‚_Ich-sehe-so-gut-aus-und-bin-so-verdammt-nett-und-weiß-es'-_Typ.

Ja, er wusste, dass er sich praktisch selbst beschrieb, aber das war ihm egal. Im Gegensatz zu diesem Typen, konnte er böse sein, wenn er wollte. Dieser Typ, der seiner Partnerin für seinen Geschmack zu nahe kam und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was sie zum Lachen brachte, war einfach zu gut.

„Wenn du weiter so dreinschaust, wirst du nur falten kriegen", holte Gotens Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das Lied war vorbei und er und Shana hatten die Tanzfläche verlassen um etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Es gab eine kurze Pause zwischen den Songs und der DJ hob sein Mikrofon zu seinem Mund. „Und nun, ein langsames für all die Turteltauben da draußen." Die ersten paar Akkorde wurden gespielt und das Licht wurde schummriger, um eine romantische Stimmung anzudeuten.

_Das reicht!,_ knurrte Trunks innerlich, als er beobachtete, wie ‚_Ich-sehe-so-gut-aus-und-bin-so-verdammt-nett-und-weiß-es'-_Typseine Arme um die Taille _seiner_ Freundin wickeln wollte. Er drückte einem überraschten Goten sein halbvolles Glas Sekt in die Hand und schritt entschlossen an den tanzenden Paaren vorbei. Sein Ziel war genau vor ihm und er ergriff die Hand des Typen, gerade als sie seine Partnerin berühren wollte. „Jenny gehört mir", fletschte er drohend.

„O-okay", stotterte der Typ und eilte schnell davon. Er hatte offenbar Angst vor ihm, bemerkte Trunks mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn. Ja, er konnte böse sein. Er war viel besser als dieser Typ.

„Trunks", seufzte Jenny und er drehte sich um, um sie mit weiten, unschuldigen Augen anzuschauen, doch sie fiel darauf nicht rein. „Schau mich nicht so an. Warum musstest du ihn so wegjagen? Wir haben nur getanzt."

Nur getanzt? Trunks Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Anstatt zu antworten, ergriff er ihre Hüften und zog sie an sich heran, sodass sie sich stützen musste, indem sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Als er spürte, wie ihr Körper gegen seinen gepresst war, fing er an langsam zu dem Song zu schwingen. Das Monster in seiner Brust war erst einmal besänftigt. Jenny schaute ihn an; die Verwirrung war auf ihrem Gesicht offensichtlich. Er konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er sich überbeugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Hab ich dir in letzter Zeit schon gesagt, wie wunderschön du eigentlich bist?"

Kichern erreichte seine Ohren. „Ich glaube, das hast du, Mr. Briefs."

„Nun, dann solltest du es mir vielleicht endlich glauben, weil andere es auch bemerkt haben." Instinktiv festigte sich der Griff an seiner Freundin und er zog sie noch näher heran, sodass er den Duft vernehmen konnte, der einfach ihrer war. „Und ich mag es nicht, wenn sie dich anschauen oder so berühren."

Jenny trat einen Schritt zurück und er konnte das nun neckische Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. „Mr. Briefs, erzähl mir nicht, dass du eifersüchtig bist."

„Sehr richtig, das bin ich", erzählte Trunks ihr mit einem besitzergreifenden Schimmer in seinen Augen. „Du bist meins. Meine Freundin, meine Partnerin, meins." Er beugte seinen Kopf und fing ihre Lippen in einem kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Meins…"

Obwohl der Kuss ein kurzer war, bemerkte Trunks, dass Jenny ein wenig atemlos war, als sie sich trennten. „Deins", hauchte sie und traf auf seine blauen Augen.

Trunks grinste. „Und vergiss das nicht."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum.

Vielleicht war diese Nacht doch nicht so übel.


	5. Eine Trainingsstunde

**Eine Trainingsstunde**

_5. August 2007_

Ein dröhnender Knall hallte durch den Gravitationsraum, direkt gefolgt von einem Kampfschrei. Zwei golden glühende Personen standen sich in einem Augenblick gegenüber und bekämpften sich im nächsten. Falls ein normaler Mensch sich diesen Kampf anschaute, würde er außer einem Funken hier und dort, wenn die zwei Kräfte aufeinander trafen, nichts sehen können. Er würde auch nicht sehen, wie eine der Personen auf den Boden zuschoss und hart auftraf, oder die andere Person der ersten folgte und ihre Faust dort begrub, wo das Gesicht der ersten vor dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde noch gewesen war.

Jenny atmete schon schwer, als sie wieder auf ihren Füßen stand und etwas Blut von der Ecke ihres Mundes abwischte. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, um zu Atem zu kommen, da Vegetas nächster Angriff sofort folgte. Sie wich zurück, schaffte es gerade der Faust auszuweichen, und fand sehr zu ihrer Überraschung und Bestürzung die Wand direkt hinter ihrem Rücken.

Wieder sah sie die Faust auf ihr Gesicht zufliegen und sie duckte sich, aber sie bemerkte nicht das Knie, das sich genau in dem Moment in ihrem Unterleib begrub. Keuchend fiel sie auf ihre Knie und bemerkte, wie die Energie des Super Saiyajins sie verließ. „Verdammt", murmelte sie, als sie versuchte, wieder auf ihre Beine zu kommen, wobei sie eine Hand beschützend über ihren schmerzenden Bauch hielt. Ihre Knie zitterten, aber sie schaffte es trotzdem zu stehen und ging in eine Kampfhaltung, die von ihrem Gegner gespiegelt wurde.

„Gibst du auf?", fragte Vegeta, der noch immer ein Super Saiyajin war.

Jenny schnaubte, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie jetzt keine Chance mehr hatte. Sie war vollkommen erschlagen, ihre Muskeln schmerzten und ihr Atem kam schon in kurzen Stößen. Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht aufgeben. „Ich dachte, du kennst mich besser, Vegeta."

„In Ordnung, aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, schoss Vegeta nach vorne und begrub seine Faust in ihren bereits verletzten Bauch. Jenny rang nach Luft, krümmte sich, und fand sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten sofort auf dem Boden wieder, nachdem Vegeta seine beiden Fäuste in ihren Rücken gerammt hatte. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie versuchte, sich wieder hoch zu drücken, aber vergeblich. Sie spürte, wie die Energie des Saiyajins ihr durch die Finger glitt und wusste, dass sie jetzt einfach nur noch ihr normales menschliches Selbst war. „Verdammt", murmelte Jenny bloß wieder.

„Du hast verloren", stellte Vegeta fest, als er sich neben sie hinkniete. Er drehte sie um, damit sie auf ihrem Rücken lag und betrachtete sie behutsam, als er sich fragte, ob er sie vielleicht zu hart behandelt hatte. „Warte hier. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Jenny knurrte fast, als sie ihn durch halb geschlossene Augen weggehen sah. Als ob sie irgendwo hingehen könnte! Sie schloss ihre Augen ganz und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als sich ihre Brust und ihr Bauch schmerzhaft zusammenzogen. Ihre Verletzungen schienen schlimmer zu sein, als sie gedacht hatte. In dem Versuch sich so sehr zu entspannen wie möglich, war Jenny gerade dabei in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu gleiten, als ihr Kopf angehoben und etwas hartes und fad schmeckendes in ihren Mund gesteckt wurde.

„Kau", befahl Vegetas Stimme und Jenny tat das mit ihrer letzten Kraft, in der Hoffnung, dass sie der Erschöpfung danach nachgeben könnte. Doch sobald sie geschluckt hatte, verbreitete sich neue Energie durch ihren Körper und sie setzte sich auf, vollständig geheilt und vollständig wach. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

Jenny lächelte Vegeta an, der sie mit etwas auf seinem Gesicht, das Besorgnis ähnelte, anschaute. Ein Ausdruck, den keiner von ihnen wirklich gewohnt war. „Keine Angst. Ich fühle mich großartig. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, wie sehr ich diese Senzu Bohnen liebe?"

„Ein oder zweimal", erwiderte Vegeta trocken. Er stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus, die sie ergriff, damit er sie auf die Füße ziehen konnte. Er ging zu dem Kontrollpult hinüber um das Warnlicht abzuschalten, das allen draußen zeigte, dass jemand im Gravitationsraum trainierte. Innerlich war er erleichtert, dass sie die Senzus hatten und dass das Gör schon wieder darüber scherzen konnte. Seiner Meinung nach war das eine viel zu knappe Sache gewesen. Ihr Ki war unglaublich niedrig gewesen, als er mit der magischen Bohne zurückgekommen war, viel zu niedrig für seinen Geschmack. Vielleicht hätte er seine Kraft _wirklich_ an ihrem ersten Trainingstag nach ihrer langen Pause zurückhalten sollen.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Jenny zu ihm, als sie um ihn herumging bis sie ihm gegenüber stand. „Ich hätte aufgeben können, als ich die Möglichkeit hatte. Ich nehme an… ich habe meine eigenen Fähigkeiten einfach überschätzt. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich während der letzten Monate so viel von meiner Kraft und meiner Ausdauer verloren hatte…" Sie schmunzelte. „Faith und Michael haben mich wirklich sehr geschlaucht."

„Du glaubst also, es ist die Schuld von deinen Gören, dass du nachgelassen hast?", fragte Vegeta sie mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Nun, ja, irgendwie… Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, hätte Trunks mir nicht verboten, während der letzten paar Monate zu trainieren. Und wenn ich trainiert hätte, dann glaube ich, hätte ich heute eine gute Chance gehabt, dich zu schlagen, Mr. Briefs."

Vegeta verschränkte seiner Arme über seiner Brust und grunzte. „Mein Sohn ist wirklich erbärmlich. Wahre Saiyajinfrauen trainieren und kämpfen sogar, während sie schwanger sind. Einige Kinder werden sogar auf dem Schlachtfeld geboren."

„Das sagst du jetzt", grinste Jenny. „Aber eigentlich weiß ich hundertprozentig, dass _du_ es warst, Vegeta, der meinem Partner diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat, dass ich nicht trainieren sollte, solange ich schwanger bin. Gib es zu, _Grandpa_, du warst besorgt, dass deinen Enkeln etwas zustoßen könnte, wenn ich kämpfe."

Wieder grunzend wandte Vegeta seinen Blick ab. „Wer immer dir das erzählt hat, hat—"

„Die Wahrheit gesagt", beendete Jenny seinen Satz, obwohl sie wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich so etwas sagen wollte wie, dass es nicht wahr war. Ihr Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Aber keine Angst, Vegeta, ich werde es niemandem verraten. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz um und ging zu der Tür vom Gravitationsraum, aber schaute noch einmal zurück, bevor sie ging. „Oh, und Vegeta? Morgen werde ich dich ganz bestimmt schlagen!"

„Träum weiter", war Vegetas einzige Antwort und er schaute ihr mit einem stolzen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nach wie sie ging. Das Mädchen war wirklich viel mehr ein Saiyajin als sein Sohn und Kakarottos Söhne zusammen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie in bloß ein paar Wochen ihre alte Kraft und ihr Geschick wieder erlangt hatte. Wenn es überhaupt so lange dauerte.

Und dann freute er sich schon wieder auf einen richtigen Kampf mit ihr, sogar mehr als auf einen Kampf mit ihrem Vater, obwohl er das nie zugeben würde.

Genauso wie er niemals zugeben würde, dass er, in der Tat, seinem Sohn gesagt hatte, dass er seine Partnerin vom Gravitationsraum und überhaupt irgendwelchen Kämpfen fern halten sollte, während sie seine zwei Enkel austrug.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verließ Vegeta ebenfalls den Gravitationsraum. Die letztens fünfundzwanzig Jahre auf der Erde hatten ihn wirklich verändert. Aber wenn er jetzt darauf zurückschaute, würde er es gar nicht anders haben wollen.


	6. Die Überraschung

**Die Überraschung**

_3. Januar 2007_

Die Kassiererin mittleren Alters in der Drogerie äugte die nervös aussehende junge blonde Frau vor sich mit einem ermutigenden und wissenden Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie den Artikel einscannte und den Zehneuroschein nahm, den die Junge Frau ihr gab. Doch gerade als sie das Wechselgeld herausgeben wollte, war die Frau schon verschwunden. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, noch immer mit dem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, und steckte das Wechselgeld in die Spardose für das Trinkgeld.

Sie arbeitete schon seit an paar Jahren in diesem Geschäft und war an dieses Verhalten ziemlich gewöhnt, wenn junge Frauen, oder Frauen generell, diesen besonderen Artikel kauften. Sie war einmal eine dieser Frauen gewesen und wusste nur zu genau, wie sie sich fühlten, und meistens konnte sie ihnen ein paar Monate später gratulieren.

* * *

Trunks konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Als er heute Morgen zur Arbeit gegangen war, hatte er damit gerechnet, Überstunden machen zu müssen, besonders da Jenny sich irgendeine Grippe eingefangen hatte und er ihr gesagt hatte, den Tag freizumachen. Aber anstatt noch in seinem Büro zu sitzen, konnte er viel früher als gewöhnlich Feierabend machen. Ein Meeting, das für diesen Tag angesetzt gewesen war, war abgesagt worden und so hatte er bis Mittag noch etwas Papierkram vom Wochenende fertig machen können und danach war nichts neues gekommen. Deshalb hatte er seiner Sekretärin gesagt, er würde nach Hause gehen.

Er öffnete leise die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung und rief nicht nach seiner Verlobten, wie er es gewöhnlich tat, wenn er nach Hause kam. Die ganze Wohnung war ruhig, aber ihre Jacke hing an der Garderobe, was bedeutete, dass sie zu Hause war. Aber Trunks hielt es für besser, so leise wie möglich zu sein, da Jenny schlafen könnte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, machte er sich ein bisschen Sorgen um sie. Normale Saiyajins wurden nicht krank, und während Jenny nun nicht unbedingt das war, was sie einen normalen Saiyajin nannten, mit ihren zwei Formen, wurde sie auch nicht so häufig krank. An diesem Morgen jedoch war sie unglaublich blass gewesen und hatte darüber geklagt, dass ihr schlecht war, und das war Grund genug für ihn, sich Sorgen zu machen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie zu Hause bleiben sollte.

Ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen, stellte Trunks seine Aktentasche auf den Boden, bevor er seine Jacke an die Garderobe hing und sich die Schuhe auszog. Als er den kurzen Flur entlang lief, flog sein Blick über die kleine Küche, aber Jenny war nicht dort, und dann trat er in ihr gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Der Fernseher war ausgeschaltet und die Couch leer. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln verließ Trunks das Wohnzimmer wieder und öffnete sanft die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Flures – die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war noch ungemacht – nicht, dass das ungewöhnlich wäre – aber die Rollos waren hoch und das Fenster geöffnet, wodurch eine kalte Brise hereinkam.

Seine Stirn runzelte sich noch mehr, als Trunks nur noch an einen weiteren Ort denken konnte, wo Jenny sein könnte. Seine Augen wanderten zur Tür des Badezimmers, die geschlossen war. Er durchquerte das Zimmer mit wenigen schnellen Schritten und seine Hand ruhte auf dem Griff einen kurzen Augenblick lang, bevor er die Tür vorsichtig öffnete. „Jenny?", fragte er fast flüsternd, besorgt.

Und dort saß sie, auf dem gefliesten Boden, mit ihren Beinen an ihre Brust herangezogen und ihrem Gesicht zwischen den Knien ruhend. Sie schaute auf, als sie seine Stimme hörte, blutunterlaufene Augen trafen seine, aber sie wandte ihren Blick schnell wieder ab. Die Sorge in Trunks Augen wuchs noch mehr, als er ihre Reaktion sah. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er fragte sich, was geschehen war.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte er, als er langsam auf sie zuging und sich dann direkt vor sie hinhockte. „Was ist passiert? Hey, schau mich an", sagte er sanft, als sie überhaupt nicht reagierte. Trunks legte sanft seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, um sie dazu zu bringen, aufzuschauen. „Jenny…"

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte sie bloß zum Waschbecken, und erst jetzt sah Trunks, dass dort etwas lag. Er langte nach oben und nahm den weißen Stab, den er dann vor sich hinhielt. „Was ist das?", fragte er, während er sich den Stab aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln anschaute. Doch es war in dem gleichen Augenblick, als er den blauen Punkt auf dem Stab sah und alles Sinn machte. Er schluckte schwer und hob seine Augen um Jennys zu treffen.

„Ist das… ich meine… Bedeutet das…"

Jenny nickte langsam.

„Verdammt", murmelte Trunks, offensichtlich geschockt, und setzte sich auf den Boden, direkt Jenny gegenüber. Er senkte seinen Kopf einen Moment lang, doch plötzlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er fing an zu lachen. Im nächsten Augenblick drückte er Jenny fest. „Wie?", fragte er, als er sich endlich von ihr trennte. „Wann?"

Aber Jenny schaute ihn bloß mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an und antwortete ihm nicht. „Du bist nicht böse?"

„Böse?" Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Jenny, warum sollte ich böse sein?"

„A-aber…" stotterte sie. „Es ist zu früh. Wir sind noch nicht einmal verheiratet. Und wir sind noch so jung! Ich kann mich gerade mal um mich selbst kümmern! Ich bin schrecklich im Umgang mit Kindern, das weißt du! Wie kannst du von mir erwarten, mich um ein… ein…"

„Baby zu kümmern?", beendete Trunks den Satz für sie. Jenny nickte benommen und er nahm sanft ihre Hand; er fuhr beruhigende Kreise mit seinem Daumen in ihrer Handfläche. „Jenny, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Verdammt, ich habe auch Angst. Aber das ist trotzdem wundervoll! Ich weiß, wir haben nicht so oft über Kinder gesprochen, aber ich glaube, wir beide wussten, dass es früher oder später passieren würde. Und warum nicht früher? Ich meine, ich glaube wir sind beide alt genug und wir wären nicht die ersten. Goten würde wahrscheinlich sagen, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass Will einen Spielkameraden kriegt."

Das lockte ein leises Schmunzeln aus Jenny und Trunks lächelte sie an, ein fröhliches, ehrliches Lächeln.

„Und vergiss nicht, dass wir drei bereitwillige Großmütter haben werden um uns zu helfen, wenn wir Probleme haben."

„Ich weiß", flüstere Jenny leise. „Und… ich weiß nicht… Ich glaube, ich bin bloß geschockt. Es war so plötzlich. In einem Augenblick frage ich mich, wie ich Vegeta in unserem nächsten Trainingskampf schlagen kann, und dann muss ich mir plötzlich über Babykleidung und Windeln Gedanken machen und…" Sie verstummte allmählich, als ihre andere Hand zu ihrem Bauch wanderte. „Ein Baby… Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben."

„Nun", grinste Trunks, „wir haben ja ein paar Monate, um uns daran zu gewöhnten. Spätestens, wenn deine Jeans nicht mehr passen, musst du es einfach glauben."

Jenny stöhnte. „Oh Dende, ich werde wie ein Wal aussehen! Ich werde fett sein!"

„Und zum ersten Mal bin ich froh, dass ich der Koch in diesem Haushalt bin", lachte Trunks. „Ich will noch nicht mal wissen, welche verrückten Gelüste du kriegen wirst."

„Klappe", grummelte Jenny, aber ein Grinsen zog an ihren Lippen.

* * *

Am 29. Juli erblickten Faith und Michael das Licht der Welt. 


	7. Der Traum

**Der Traum**

_13. September 1989_

_13. September 775_

Im Jenseits saß der Saiyajin Bardock an einem der vielen blutroten Seen in der Hölle, tief in Gedanken versunken. Vor mehr als acht Jahren hatte der Kaioushin ihn durch einen Trick dazu gebracht, ein armes, unschuldiges Mädchen, seine Enkeltochter, mit Visionen zu verfluchen. Seine Fäuste ballten sich fast von alleine, wann immer er daran dachte.

Kurz danach war der Kaioushin noch einmal zu ihm gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass das Ritual erfolgreich gewesen war. Der Drang den Kaioushin zu schlagen, oder noch besser, zu töten, war damals noch mehr gewachsen. Ein Baby seiner wahren Familie zu entreißen war grausam und unverzeihlich. Es war dann auch Zeit gewesen, das zweite Ritual durchzuführen – Bardock musste seinen Schwur, dieses Mädchen mit seinen Visionen zu verfluchen, noch immer erfüllen. Unglücklichweise, seiner Meinung nach, war das ebenfalls erfolgreich gewesen.

Er hatte seitdem die Verbindung, die ihn jetzt mit diesem Mädchen verband, oft genutzt, war in ihren Träumen erschienen, um sie zu beobachten, sie kennen zu lernen. Aber sie würde sich niemals an seine Besuche erinnern; dafür hatte er gesorgt. Seine Verbindung ermöglichte es, ihre Träume und an was sie sich erinnerte, zu manipulieren. Daher hatte er ihr auch schon manchmal geholfen, Albträume oder andere Träume abzuwiegeln, wie der vor etwa einem halben Jahr, die Vision, die sie über Majin Buu hatte. Sie war noch zu jung, zu normal, um sich mit so etwas beschäftigen zu müssen.

Doch hatte er sich schon lange gefragt, ob er ihre Träume noch mehr als eh schon manipulieren kann, und ob er ihre Träume irgendwie mit den Träumen von anderen vereinigen konnte. Er hatte die vergangenen Jahre an dieser Theorie gearbeitet und war sich jetzt fast sicher, dass es möglich war. Er musste es nur versuchen.

Und versuchen würde er es, beschloss Bardock mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. Es war jetzt Nacht in der Welt, in der sie lebte, und in der Welt, in der sie lebten. Es war Zeit für ein kleines Wiedersehen.

* * *

„Gute Nacht, Mami", sagte das kleine Mädchen, als ihre Mutter ihr Schlafzimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sich auf ihren Bauch drehend, wickelte sie die Decke noch enger um ihren kleinen Körper, als sie ihre Augen schloss und bald eingeschlafen war.

In ihrem Traum stand sie plötzlich auf einem weiten Feld, umgeben von hohen Bergen in der Ferne. Es war angenehm warm und eine leichte Brise wehte durch ihr langes blondes Haar. Ein Teil ihres Verstandes sagte ihr, dass sie zu Hause in ihrem Bett war und fest schlief, aber ein anderer sagte, dass dieser Traum zu real war. Soweit sie sich erinnerte, waren ihre Träume noch nie so gewesen.

Lautes Lachen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und in der Ferne konnte sie zwei kleine Gestalten sehen, die in ihre Richtung rannten. Schnell, viel schneller als sie es erwartet hatte, kamen diese Gestalten näher und sie konnte bald erkennen, dass es zwei Jungen waren, die sich gegenseitig jagten.

Sie waren fast an ihr vorbei, als einer von ihnen, ein Junge mit schwarzem Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand, direkt neben ihr anhielt und sie mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht betrachtete. Sein Freund – waren die Haare von diesem Jungen wirklich lila?? – hielt auch an, aber er sah etwas verärgert aus. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den zweiten Jungen mochte.

„Hiya!", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge plötzlich mit einem weiten Grinsen. „Ich bin Goten. Wer bist du?"

Das Grinsen war ansteckend und sie bemerkte schnell, dass sie genauso weit lächelte. „Ich bin Jenny."

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen!" Unerwartet trat der Junge vor und umarmte sie herzlich. Jenny zögerte einen Moment lang, aber das fühlte sich irgendwie natürlich an, deshalb erwiderte sie die Umarmung mit genauso viel Enthusiasmus. Als sie sich losließen, fragte er: „Willste mit uns spielen, Jenny?"

Sie warf einen besorgten Blick zu dem anderen Jungen, dessen Namen sie immer noch nicht wusste. „Ich weiß nicht…", flüsterte sie leise.

Der Junge, Goten, schaute sie einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, bevor er verstand. „Oh!" Als er sich seinem Freund zuwandte war ein finsterer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, etwas, das dort irgendwie nicht hinpasste. „Trunks! Was is' los?"

Der andere Junge rümpfte seine Nase und verschränkte seine Arme über seiner Brust. „Sie ist ein Mädchen."

„Na und?" Goten schaute ihn an, seine großen Augen ahnungslos. „Ich finde, sie ist nett!"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Trunks einfach. „Aber sie ist immer noch ein Mädchen."

Tränen entstanden in ihren Augen. Es war immer das gleiche. Andere Kinder wollten nicht mit ihr spielen, weil sie aus irgendeinem Grund anders war. Sie schniefte leiste und eine Träne lief an ihrer Wange herunter, was den beiden Jungs nicht entging.

Goten, der scheinbar schon einen ziemlichen Beschützerinstinkt für sie entwickelt hatte, blickte seinen Freund nur noch finsterer an. „Nun, siehst du, was du getan hast?!" Ohne seinem Freund einen weiteren Blick zu widmen, drückte Goten das fremde und doch so vertraute Mädchen sanft. „Weine nicht, Jenny. Trunks ist manchmal einfach gemein, aber er kann auch nett sein. Und ich will immer noch mit dir spielen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jenny, als sie sich die Nase mit dem Ärmel ihres T-Shirts abwischte.

Eifrig nickend sagte Goten, der sie jetzt wieder angrinste: „Natürlich. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Trunks auch mit dir spielen will. Er will's nur nicht zugeben. Wir spielten gerade Tick, also wenn du…"

Noch ein einziges Mal schniefend und mit einem letzten Blick zu dem anderen, unfreundlichen Jungen, nickte Jenny. „Liebend gerne."

„Großartig!", piepste Goten. „Trunks ist dran, also rennst du besser!"

Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich mit, und, nachdem er einen tiefen Seufzer ausgestoßen hatte, gab Trunks sich geschlagen und folgte ihnen. Schon bald konnte man das laute Lachen von nicht nur zwei, sondern drei Kindern, die richtig viel Spaß hatten, in der Gegend hören.

Viel zu bald konnten sie jemanden nach ihnen rufen hören. „Das ist meine Mom", sagte Goten traurig. „Ich glaube Trunks und ich, wir sollen los."

Sie fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf und wusste irgendwie, dass ihre Zeit auch um war. „Ich will hier bleiben", sagte sie zu ihnen, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. „Werde ich euch wiedersehen?"

Beide Jungen nickten grinsend. „Natürlich", überraschte Trunks sie, indem er sagte: „Wir sind jetzt Freunde, oder? Ich meine, du bist nicht allzu übel… für ein Mädchen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Freunde", stimmte Goten zu. „Beste Freunde."

„Beste Freunde", wiederholte sie, da sich der Gedanke etwas fremd anfühlte. Mit keinem ihrer wenigen Freunde zu Hause fühlte sie sich so tief verbunden, wie mit diesen beiden Jungen. Und dann tat sie etwas, dass sie mit anderen Kindern normalerweise niemals machen würde: sie umarmte sie beide und drückte sie ganz fest. „Ich werde euch vermissen."

„Wir dich auch", sagten die Jungs, als sie sie losließen.

Die drei Kinder lächelten sich noch ein letztes Mal an, bevor die Jungs in die andere Richtung rannten. Sie schaute ihnen nach, bis sie verschwunden waren, und kurz danach begann die Welt um sie herum zu verblassen. Sie wachte mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf.

* * *

Noch Tage nach diesem Traum konnten die drei Kinder von nichts anderem reden und erzählten jeder Person, die sie trafen, nicht nur einmal oder zweimal, sondern dreimal oder noch häufiger von der großartigen Zeit, die sie in der Traumwelt verbracht hatten. Die Eltern der Kinder und die anderen Leute nickten alle geduldig und mit einem Lächeln, da sie wussten, dass das letztendlich vergehen würde.

Und sie hatten Recht. Als die Tage vergingen, fanden die Kinder andere Dinge, neue Dinge, mit denen sie sich beschäftigten, und so wurde der Traum weniger und weniger erwähnt, bis sie gar nicht mehr darüber sprachen.

Als sich also etwa zwölf Jahre später die drei Kinder, jetzt erwachsen, in der wirklichen Welt wiedertrafen, waren der Traum und die Freundschaft, die dort entstanden war, schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten.


	8. Die Drachenschwerter

**Die Drachenschwerter**

_6. Mai 813_

Es war ein Tag wieder jeder andere. Morgens, als das Tageslicht durch die Vorhänge seines Schlafzimmers brach, kam seine Tochter zu ihm und half ihm aus dem Bett. Sie war selbst nicht mehr die jüngste, und doch konnte er jeden Morgen auf sie zählen. Sie half ihm sich zu waschen, sich anzuziehen und zuletzt sich in einen Rollstuhl zu setzen. Nach dem Frühstück las er bis zum Mittag die Zeitung und dann, wenn das Wetter schön und warm war, schob sie seinen Rollstuhl nach draußen, immer zu einem anderen Ort, von wo aus er die Schüler an seiner Schule beobachten oder etwas die Ruhe genießen konnte.

An diesem Tag beschloss er, sich das Training der Kampfkünste mit dem Schwert anzuschauen, welches von dem besten Lehrer, den er jemals angestellt hatte, betreut wurde. Das Wetter an diesem Tag war sehr angenehm. Es war Mai, noch nicht zu heiß draußen, aber die frostige Luft des Frühlings war bereits davongejagt worden, und man konnte keine einzige Wolke am Himmel sehen. Viele Lehrer an dieser Schule nutzten dieses feine Wetter um draußen zu unterrichten, und dieser Lehrer war keine Ausnahme.

Es erfreute ihn immer wieder die Schüler trainieren und das Gesicht des Lehrers vor Freude aufhellen zu sehen, wenn er bemerkte, das wieder ein Kind Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Vor Jahren, als er selber noch unterrichten konnte, bevor ihn das Alter letztendlich eingeholt hatte, war er genauso wie dieser junge Mann gewesen. Nein, er schüttelte seinen Kopf, er war kein junger Mann mehr. Dieser Lehrer war auch viel älter geworden, obwohl noch immer einige jugendliche Züge noch auf seinem Gesicht präsent waren, sodass er manchmal vergaß, dass es schon mehr als dreißig Jahre her war, dass er diesem Mann die Lehrerstelle an dieser Schule angeboten hatte.

Aber nun war es nicht mehr seine Schule. Sein ehemaliger Schüler hatte sie vor Jahren übernommen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Körper zu schwach dafür wurde. Doch mit dieser Schule hatte er seinem Schützling auch eine Aufgabe vererbt. Vor vielen Jahren, bevor er diese Schule gegründet hatte, hatte er als Bezahlung für etwas sehr wertvolles, für einen Wunsch, der seinen Traum wahrkommen ließ, ein Versprechen abgegeben. Als Gegenleistung für diesen Wunsch hatte er versprochen, einen Krieger zu finden und ihn in der Waffenkampfkunst zu unterrichten. Doch er hatte diesen Krieger nie gefunden, und nun war es die Aufgabe seines alten Schülers, die Suche fortzusetzen.

Er wusste noch nicht, dass in nur wenigen Minuten die Suche ein Ende finden würde, und beobachtete weiter die Schüler und den Lehrer, die sich allesamt den Geschehnissen in der Nähe der Schule nicht bewusst waren, bis plötzlich ein tiefes Grummeln durch die Luft hallte, welchem sofort ein lautes ‚_Platsch'_ folgte.

Alle Augen, seine eingeschlossen, wanderten zu dem See, wo eine riesige Wasserfontäne in den Himmel aufstieg, scheinbar fast in Zeitlupe. Die Fontäne stürzte wieder in sich zusammen, wobei überall Wassertropfen hinspritzten, sogar fast bis zu ihrer Gruppe, und sobald das Rauschen des Wassers verklungen war, konnte er ein anderes Geräusch hören. Leichtes und amüsiertes Lachen.

Seine Augen blickten zum Himmel, wo das Geräusch herkam, und er war ziemlich überrascht zu sehen, dass es eine dunkelhaarige Frau war, die über sie hinweg flog, und schließlich am Ufer des Sees landete. Erst jetzt bemerkten seine alten Augen die Blasen, die zur Wasseroberfläche aufstiegen, und dann, nur eine Sekunde später, schoss ein Kopf durch die Oberfläche. Es war ein Mann, konnte er erkennen, mit der sonderbarsten Haarfarbe. Es sah so als, als wären er und die fremde Frau etwa im gleichen Alter.

Er wusste, er hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, als der Mann plötzlich ohne äußere Einwirkungen in die Luft aufstieg. Sie waren zu weit weg, und doch könnte er schwören, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, bevor er sich plötzlich nach vorne auf die Frau stürzte, die kreischte, als er sie fest umarmte, so nass wie er noch vom Wasser war.

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Ah, Liebe…

Der Mann lachte, als er die ringende Frau fest hielt, welches auch das eine oder andere amüsierte Kichern nicht nur den Schülern, sondern auch deren Lehrer, entlockte. Soweit weg wie sie waren, schien die Frau es dennoch zu hören, als sie zu ihnen wies. Der Mann ließ sie endlich los und nahm stattdessen ihre Hand. Zusammen gingen sie auf sie zu. Einige der Schüler stießen stoßartig ihren Atem aus, als die Haare der Frau plötzlich blond wurden, doch Li hatte in seinem langen Leben schon merkwürdigeres gesehen.

Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung sah er, dass das Paar älter sein musste, als er zuerst angenommen hatte, wie die leichten Falten auf ihren sonst jungen Gesichtern bewiesen. Sein alter Schüler blieb neben ihm stehen, während seine Schüler eine Pause machten, und nur einen kurzen Augenblick später kam das Paar vor ihnen zum Stehen.

„Hallo", begrüßte die Frau sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Es tut mir Leid, falls wir etwas gestört oder unterbrochen haben sollten. Wir haben uns etwas von unserem Sparringkampf hinreißen lassen."

„Ah, ist nichts passiert, junge Dame", sagte er, als er sie angrinste. „Es war eine nette Abwechslung in der Routine meines ziemlich langweiligen Tages. Ich bin übrigens Li. Ich habe diese Schule gegründet und das ist Nikanor, mein bester Lehrer und mein Nachfolger."

„Jenny", entgegnete die Frau, als sie ihre Hand anbot. Nik schüttelte sie zuerst, und als Li sie schüttelte, schoss ihm ein plötzlicher Funken den Arm hinauf. Er nahm es kaum war, als die Frau ihren Partner als „Trunks" vorstellte. Nein, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Frau gerichtet, Jenny. Und dann wusste er es plötzlich und war sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so sicher gewesen. Das Gefühl, dass er gehabt hatte, als er Nik das erste Mal getroffen hatte, war nichts verglichen mit diesem Gefühl. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

„Li? Geht es dir gut?", drang Niks Stimme endlich durch die wirren Gedanken in seinem Kopf, und er nickte abgelenkt.

„Ja, es ging mir nie besser. Jenny… und Trunks, nicht wahr? Ich möchte Ihnen gerne etwas zeigen." Er wandte endlich seinen Blick von der Frau ab und drehte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler. „Nik, entlasse deine Schüler. Ich brauche deine Hilfe um zur Schmiede zu kommen."

Li wusste, als er den Blick auf Niks Gesicht sah, dass er später Fragen haben würde, aber erst einmal gehorchte Nik ihm einfach und erlaubte seinen Schülern zu gehen. Das wurde natürlich mit lautem Jubel von Seiten der Schüler angenommen. „Wie du wünscht, Li."

„Nun denn, Jenny, Trunks, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würde?" Er sah, wie das Paar einen Blick austauschte, fast, als ob sie miteinander kommunizierten, was sehr kurios war, bevor Jenny mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Warum nicht? Zeigen Sie uns den Weg." Ihr Partner schien noch immer argwöhnisch zu sein, doch Li konnte eindeutig sehen, dass Jenny in seiner und Niks Gegenwart vollkommen entspannt war, was eine große Erleichterung war. Er brauchte immerhin das Vertrauen der Frau.

Nachdem er Nik angewiesen hatte, dass sie los konnten, schob Nik seinen Rollstuhl und das Paar ging hinter ihnen. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er sehen, wie ein paar hitzige Blicke in noch einem stillen Gespräch ausgetauscht wurden, doch Jenny schnaubte schließlich und fasste neben Nik Tritt. Er konnte das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Jenny anfing Nik über die Schule auszuquetschen. Nik beantwortete all ihre Fragen bereitwillig und führte sie sogar noch näher aus, wenn er glaubte, dass es notwendig war. Das Staunen auf dem Gesicht der Frau wurde mit jedem Wort, das über Niks Lippen kam, größer.

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten kamen sie schließlich vor der Schmiede zum Stehen. Von nun an konnte Li seinen Rollstuhl alleine manövrieren und dankte Nik für seine Hilfe, bevor er sich wieder Jenny zuwandte. „Was ich Ihnen zeigen möchte, ist drinnen. Ihr Partner darf gerne mit uns kommen, aber _Sie_ sind es, der ich das zeigen _muss_."

„In Ordnung… was ist es?"

Die Neugier in ihrer Stimme wurde gar nicht verborgen, deshalb schloss Li schnell die Tür auf und rollte seinen Rollstuhl hinein. Jenny folgte direkt hinter ihm, und nach ihr kamen ihr Partner, Trunks, und Nik. Er sah, wie ihr Blick in den Raum wanderte, wo er die Waffen schmiedete, deshalb erklärte er: „Dinge aus Metall herzustellen ist meine größte Leidenschaft. Ich würde sterben, wenn ich es nicht mehr könnte, aber glücklicherweise sind meine Arme noch stark, während meine Beine mich schon im Stich gelassen haben."

„Es ist unglaublich", hauchte Jenny. „Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen und glauben Sie mir, ich habe schon viele Dinge gesehen."

Irgendwie konnte er an ihren Worten nicht zweifeln. Er hatte bereits die Tiefe in ihren blauen Augen bemerkt und fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, wie alt sie wirklich war. Sie sah nicht einen Tag älter aus als dreißig, genauso wie ihr Partner, aber etwas in ihrer Haltung sprach von mehr Jahren. „Sie glauben, das ist unglaublich? Dann schauen Sie sich das hier an." Er grinste sie an, als er die Tür zum Raum mit den Waffen öffnete. „Willkommen in meiner Waffenkammer."

Jenny pfiff anerkennend, als sie sich in dem Raum umschaute, doch ihr Blick wanderte nicht weit, als er sich plötzlich auf zwei Waffen fixierte, genauso wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Fast so als wäre sie benommen, durchschritt Jenny den Raum und streckte ihre Hände zu den Schwertern aus; sie berührte sie fast, doch zögerte wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt, bevor ihre Finger mit den Klingen in Berührung kamen. Über ihre Schulter blickend fragte sie: „Darf ich?" Li nickte, und vorsichtig, fast so als wären sie sehr zerbrechlich, nahm Jenny erst das kurze Schwert und dann das lange Schwert von der Wand. Lis Augen sahen sofort, dass sie für sie perfekt waren – die Länge, die Breite, das Gewicht… alles.

„Das sind die Drachenschwerter. Vor vielen Jahren, als ich noch ein junger Mann und auf einer Reise war, um mehr über mein Handwerk zu lernen, fand ich sieben Kugeln, die Dragonballs genannt werden. Mit ihnen rief ich den Drachen Shenlong und ich wünschte mir, dass ich jedes Metall schmieden kann. Doch bevor er mir meinen Wunsch erfüllte, bat er mich darum, eine Waffe für einen Krieger herzustellen, der dazu bestimmt war, sie zu benutzen, und ihn zu trainieren. Und für diese Aufgabe gab er mir das härteste Metall des Universums. Aus diesem Metall schmiedete ich diese beiden Schwerter, und Sie, Jenny, sind die Kriegerin, die Shenlong prophezeit hatte."

Unerwartet wirbelte der Kopf der Frau zu ihm herum, die Wut auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar. Doch dieser Ausdruck wurde schnell durch Resignation und dann Verlangen ersetzt, als sie wieder auf die wunderschönen Schwerter, das kurze mit den Dragonballs eingraviert, und das lange zeigte den Drachen Shenlong in seiner Gravur. „Ich habe… ein Problem mit… Prophezeiungen…", antwortete sie schließlich. „Aber ich kann die Anziehungskraft der Schwerter spüren. Sie rufen nach mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie einfach zurücklegen und dann vergessen kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich würde diese Entscheidung bereuen."

„Sie gehören Ihnen", sagte Li zu ihr, „unter einer Bedingung."

„Die da wäre?"

„Sie müssen akzeptieren, richtig in der Kampfkunst der Schwerter von Nik unterrichtet zu werden. Ich versprach Shenlong, dass ich den Krieger trainieren würde, Sie trainieren würde, aber mein Körper ist alt und kann nicht mehr kämpfen. Nik, als mein Nachfolger, hatte sich einverstanden erklärt, das zu übernehmen. Aber ich muss Sie warnen – dieses Training könnte Jahre dauern." Li schaute Jenny an, lang und eindringlich. Sie musste verstehen, dass sie diese Kunst nicht innerhalb von ein paar Wochen oder sogar Monaten lernen konnte. „Also, akzeptieren Sie diese Bedingung?"

Jenny schaute noch einmal auf die Schwerter hinunter, bevor sie sie wieder dorthin hing, wo sie sie gefunden hatte, und ging dann entschlossen auf Li zu. Ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckend, sagte sie: „Ich akzeptiere sie."

In seinem ganzen Leben war Li nie so erleichtert gewesen, die Hand eines neuen Schülers zu schütteln.


End file.
